


Prompt Marathon

by Ultimately_Vibing



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: ATTENTION, Accidental Stimulation, Aliens, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Aristocracy, Based off a prompt list, Biting, Blood, Bottom Jay, Celibacy, Chubby!Cole, Fluff, I take requests, M/M, NSFW, Royalty AU, Smut, Teasing, Top Cole, Will update tags, blowjob, chatroom, chubby!Jay, fat appreciation, general!Jay, kinkfic, prince!Cole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimately_Vibing/pseuds/Ultimately_Vibing
Summary: !! WILL NOT UPDATE !!Mostly NSFW! (But there are less naughty ones, don’t worry)Using this master list:https://eliade.livejournal.com/472331.htmlI’m going to write oneshots of Jay and Cole with the kinks and/or prompts I feel comfortable with.IMPORTANT UPDATES:Ch 15 - an apology for writing mpreg due to its transphobic implicationsCh 16 - links on how to help/support the Black Lives Matter movement.Stay safe my loves- Ultimately_Vibing
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 32
Kudos: 67





	1. Accidental Stimulation

It wasn’t fair.  
Not when Cole was holed up so close to him.  
“Could you maybe move?” Jay grunted, attempting to shove Cole away from him.  
“And get caught? No! We’re on a recon mission dumbass, stay quiet, stay low.”  
Jay bit his lip, feeling Cole’s breath against his shoulder.  
It was so familiar. The last time Cole had breathed near Jay’s shoulder was when he ploughed into his ass.  
It wasn’t uncommon, their sex. When tired or frustrated, they would turn to one another for comfort. Nice, slutty comfort.  
Cole’s breathing was heavy. He always breathed heavy.  
But god, did it remind Jay of having that fat fucking dick inside him.  
Cole glances at him then, a look slightly similar to his bedroom eyes.  
“You alright?”  
“Mhm.”  
Cole turned away again, accidentally brushing a hand against Jay’s thigh as he stretched.  
Lying next to Cole like this was driving Jay mad.  
And stiff.  
Jay could feel his cock grow ever so slightly harder, and Cole’s arms being RIGHT THERE was not helping.  
Cole tilts his head. “You sure you’re okay dude?”  
“Yup.”  
His husky whisper was doing Jay no favours.  
He hadn’t been this worked up in forever.  
Cole examines him, before smirking.  
“Did I get you riled just by being here?”  
“That’s an exaggeration.” Jay groaned.  
“What is it? My handsome face? My rocking bod?”  
“Stop breathing, and maybe this wouldn’t be a problem.”  
“Nice to know me being alive is enough to get you hard.”  
“I thought we were supposed to be being quiet.”  
“Right, right. I’ll try not to turn you on too hard.”  
But it was too late. Cole calling attention to it had simply made Jay’s dick fully erect, which was kind of uncomfortable when you’re lying in a bush spying on people.  
“Hate you.” Jay muttered, trying his best to ignore a throbbing hard on.


	2. Aliens make them have sex

The alien jabbed Jay in the jaw, who recoiled instantly.  
“Watch it!”  
“Watch... it?” The alien smiles. “That’s exactly what we’re planning on doing.”  
Jay frowns, brow furrowed, shooting a glance Cole’s way, who’s also just as tied up.  
“If you could explain, that’d be great, so uh-”  
Jay gets cut off by being injected, and immediately he feels warmth flood his body.  
It’s so nice, and comforting and -  
Has Cole always looked that good?  
Jay closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. He needed to break out of his restraints, take back the hard drive and leave.  
So! Plan time.  
Jay opened his peepers up again to look around, only to see Cole stumbling towards him.  
His eyes are heavily lidded, and his breathing is slow.  
“Hey Rocky, you good?” Jay tried to ignore the pleasant sensation worming through him as Cole gets closer.  
“Need you Jay.” Cole grunts.  
Jay inhales, summoning as much willpower as possible but oh god, oh fuck, has Cole always smelt that good?  
“I need help.” Cole moaned, slamming his hand against the wall.  
He was sweating profusely.  
Focus Jay! Focus. Get the hard drive.  
It was then that Jay noticed his restraints were gone, and Cole was scaling his fingers along Jay’s arm.  
“Cole...” Jay felt his knees buckle.  
C’mon, he needs to concentrate, why now is he paying attention to Cole’s sexy sexy muscles?  
“We - hard drive.” Cole strains his voice, pressing up against Jay’s body.  
Automatically, Jay starts to grind against him, thoughts very quickly muddling.  
Why was he doing his? He and Cole should sort whatever’s going on between them later.  
On the other hand... how could you deny those kissable lips?  
Jay ran his fingers down Cole’s back as their tongues entwined, thumbs hooking under Cole’s waistband, only to realise his paramour was two steps ahead, tearing at Jay’s gi in desperation.  
“Let me inside you.” Cole mumbled, pressing kisses to Jay’s neck with each word.  
“Mission...” Jay replied, equally out of it, helping Cole out of his pants.  
Cole pushes Jay up against the wall, pulling his clothes away, before thrusting a finger up his ass.  
Jay screeched.  
“Shh.” Cole mutters, inserting a second before a third.  
Sufficiently stretched out, Jay writhes as Cole’s dick pushes against his hole.  
“We should - we should... fuck Cole, fuck.” Jay was trying to desperately to harness any semblance of logic, which was hard due to loud thoughts begging Cole to keep going.  
"Mm.” Cole seems to share the struggle, body tense as he thrusts into Jay, eyes cloudy.  
“Finish in me.” Jay pleads despite himself, clamping Cole to his body with firm hands.  
Cole doesn’t reply, continuing instead with his grunting and groaning.  
Jay feels like it’s been years, decades even, before he’s shuddering as Cole cums.  
It’s then that Jay remembers the aliens.  
“What a show!” One gargles.  
“Feel free to take the hard drive. You’ve given us what we wanted,” gabbles another.  
Jay doesn’t quite understand what they’re talking about for a minute before his brain is back to normal, the surge of warmth now gone.  
Oh.  
OH.  
“Thanks...” Jay mutters, taking the hard drive from an outstretched tentacle.  
Cole looks dazed, and they’re avoiding eye contact with one another.

“We’re, uh, never discussing this again, right?” Cole mumbled as they leave the spaceship, both stumbling.  
“Right. Of course.”  
A momentary silence is cut short by Cole clearing his throat.  
“You free tomorrow night?”


	3. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all the prompts are kinky!

“Baby! You’re okay.” Cole beamed at Jay, who was sitting up, looking around, in the medbay bed.  
“Huh?” Jay looked at him quizzically.  
Zane clamped a hand to Cole’s shoulder. “Let’s talk outside.”  
Cole frowns as the nindroid practically drags him away.  
“Jay’s suffering from amnesia.” He said bluntly.  
Cole blinked. Once. Twice.  
“Sorry, what?”  
“He doesn’t remember us. Or you.”  
“That’s not funny Zane!”  
“It’s not a joke.”  
Cole pushes past him with a grunt, walking back to Jay’s bedside.  
“Hey babe. I’m so glad you’re awake. I’ve been going you stir crazy without you.”  
Cole leans in for a kiss, but Jay recoils.  
“Sorry, what the fuck?” He shakes his head. “Think you got the wrong guy. I’m not gay.”  
“J - This isn’t funny! Quit it. First Zane, now you.”  
“Listen man, I have no idea where I am or who you are, but apparently I’ve lost a big ol chunk of my memories and this,” Jay gestures vaguely at Cole, “isn’t helping.”  
Cole stands. “No. No, no, no, you haven’t lost your memory, don’t be ridiculous.”  
Jay pulls a face. “Yeah, I couldn’t believe it either, but uh, apparently so. I’m 30? That’s fucking old dude.”  
“You don’t remember us? You don’t remember me?”  
Cole looked at Zane, eyes wild. “Fix it. Tell me you can fix it.”  
“His memories will return eventually. It’ll just take some time.”  
Cole looks at Jay, who’s glancing around casually, eyes travelling round the various photos on the walls.  
“You... what’s the last thing you remember?”  
“This old guy rocked up and was all ‘yo, you should totally be in a ninja team’. I’m assuming that’s how this happened? Can I check out my reflection? Need to make sure I can still pull chicks.”  
“We’re married.” Cole muttered.  
Jay blinked. “You’re pulling my leg, right? I’m at least 90% sure I’m straight.”  
Cole pointed at Jay’s wedding ring, before indicating his own.  
“Hmm. Okay. You’re kinda hot. I dig it.”  
“Haven’t changed a bit.” Cole mumbles.  
“So what’s your name?”  
“Uh, Cole.” He winces as he says it, only really now sinking in that Jay really isn’t pulling his leg. Jay’s memories of the past ten years are gone.  
“Right. Cole Walker is a cool name I guess.”  
“You took my name.” Cole can barely get it out, shoulders busy shaking.  
Jay surveys him carefully, before taking his hand.  
“Hey. It’s alright. I can already tell I care about you. My memories will come back. And I can fall in love with you all over again.”  
Cole breathes in heavily. “Okay. Wanna start with how we met?”  
“Sounds great.”

“So what was it like being proposed to?” Jay wondered. “How did I do it? Big show?”  
Cole snorted, sipping his fifth cup of coffee. “I proposed. You’re too much of a bottom to do anything like that.”  
Jay opens his mouth to object, before humming. “I can remember a beach.”  
“Ah. Our honeymoon.”  
“Fun?”  
Cole grinned at the memories, before realising Jay had none of them.  
“Very. Lots of fun.”  
“What was it like? The first time we had sex?”  
“As a married couple or in general?”  
“We didn’t wait til marriage?”  
“No? Should we have done? You never mentioned any chastity or anything before...”  
“I’m joking! I’m joking.”  
Cole smiles at the familiar words, exact in every bit of intonation.  
“You told me I was too gentle. But I liked it. It felt special. Like it was the start of something incredible.”  
“Could, uh, we hold hands?”  
“Of course. I’d like that.”  
With their fingers entwined, Cole was confident Jay would remember everything in due time.


	4. Anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to smut

Cole pushes Jay onto the bed gently, kissing him, fingers entwined in his hair.  
Jay pulls away, and Cole freezes.  
“I - I’ve never...”  
“Huh?” Cole tips his head.  
“I’ve, um, never - not with a guy.” Jay flushes, looking anywhere but at Cole.  
“Oh. Ohhh.” Cole pecks Jay’s cheek. “That’s okay. We don’t have to do anything.”  
“Don’t get me wrong! I want this. It’s more like... what if I’m not very good?”  
Cole kisses Jay again. “You’ll be great.”  
“But what if-”  
“Baby. You’ll be great.”  
Jay nods slowly. “How does it work?”  
“I think it works better with demonstration.”  
“Right! Right, yeah. Demonstration.”  
Jay’s tense as Cole runs his hands over his thighs, but relaxes after another couple of kisses. Then, and only then, does Cole unzip Jay’s pants, nice and slow.  
Jay starts giggling.  
“What?” Cole blushes. “Did I do something?”  
“No! I’m just nervous.” Jay’s attempt a time a straight face is laughable.  
Cole leans back. “Are you sure you want this?”  
“Yeah! Should I be doing something?”  
“You can do whatever feels right.”  
Jay hesitates, before tugging on Cole’s shirt.  
Obligingly, Cole lifts it off, letting Jay’s hand scrabble over his chest as he once again focuses on Jay’s pants.  
He’s been thinking about this for months. Of course, it’s no problem that Jay wants to take it slow, but fuck, Cole has daydreamed about what that dick might look like.  
He wanted to ravish this.  
Slowly, he eased off Jay’s pants, followed by his underwear.  
Hello!  
There it was. A lovely pretty cock. Cole stroked it affectionately, sending a shiver through Jay, before continuing his journey across Jay’s lower body.  
Ooh. Tight little ass. Cole would have fun.  
“You okay with anal?” He needed to double check.  
Jay perked up. “Yes! Yes please. Have fun with my virgin asshole.”  
Cole swallowed at the sentence. “Fuck. Okay. I will.”  
Cole rummaged through his bedside drawers momentarily, pulling out a half empty bottle of lube, applying it generously to his fingers.  
One by one, he slowly stretched out Jay with two fingers, not yet daring to go to three, not with how constricted it feels.  
Jay moans.  
“Good?”  
“Incredible.” Jay breathed.  
Cole shared the feeling. It had been a while since he’d been with someone this tight. His fingers were brushing against untouched walls, and it felt amazing.  
Amazing that he would be the first, and hopefully only, person to stretch out Jay, amazing that if they do this enough, Cole will get to watch and feel this loosen up.  
Cole is going to rock Jay’s world, and he’s going to have a hell of a time doing it.  
“Ready for a dick?” Cole mumbles.  
Jay groans. “Yeah. God yeah.”  
Applying more lube, just in case, Cole carefully substitutes his digits for his length, which is pleasantly surrounded by firmness.  
Jay screams in ecstasy as Cole rocks gently.  
It’s delicious, every moan and squirm, and Cole could probably do this forever.  
In gradual rocks, Cole’s slowly loosening Jay’s asshole, he can feel it relaxing.  
Mm.  
Cole thrusts, and it’s back to tensing again, and Jay’s trembling.  
“More.” He begs.  
Cole does it again, and again and god that feels so fucking good.  
Cole lasts as long as he can, but by the end he’s a mess, completely awestruck by the tight clasp of Jay’s crack.  
“Can I cum inside you?” Cole chokes out.  
“Please.” Jay’s been making blissful moans for hours, every single noise music to Cole’s ears.  
It’s a steady stream, and Cole pants, before feeling his dick go flaccid, pulling out.  
“That was...”  
“Wow...”  
Jay smiles devilishly at Cole. “Can we do it again?”  
Cole glances at a now bright pink asshole. “I’d love to.”


	5. Chubby!Cole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chubby Cole fic, as requested by anon user

Cole shovelled another slice of cake into his mouth. It was just so incredible! Delectable. Delicious. Tantalising.  
And it was chocolate flavoured too.  
He was in heaven.  
“I swear you love cake more than me.”  
Cole looked up at the sound of Jay’s voice, beaming at his boyfriend.  
“Maybe. I guess you’ll just have to change my mind.”  
Jay patted Cole’s blown out midsection, wobbling it a bit. “Reckon it’ll be a tough job.”  
Cole pushes Jay’s hand away. It was no secret the earth ninja had put on a “few”, and Jay seemed to be fine with it, but that didn’t mean the guy was without his insecurities.  
“Sorry. Should’ve asked.” Jay kisses Cole’s chubby cheek, before placing a small paper bag on the table. “Bought a muffin for you.”  
Cole gobbles it greedily, pulling Jay onto his lap. He knew his wider thighs were plushy, and that Jay loved to sit on them.  
“How was training?” He asked.  
“It was fine.” Jay hesitates. “Do you miss it?”  
Cole shrugged. Ever since his weight has spiralled out of control, he’d been on the sidelines. It wasn’t too bad. He had more time to eat, although isn’t that what got him into this situation in the first place?  
“I love your body.” Jay mumbles into Cole’s neck. He flushed, squeezing Jay tight.  
“Thank you.”  
“No problem darling. Can I-?”  
Cole allowed Jay to squish his stomach, and he smiled.  
His life now was different than it had been all those years ago. He likes it better this way.


	6. Aristocracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another non-sexual one!  
> Featuring prince!Cole and general!Jay

Prince Cole of Ninjago was bored. Mind numbingly so.  
A quick trip to see his favourite general would probably fix that.  
He probably wasn’t allowed favourites, he mused as he walked to the courtyard, but really, who would know?  
And if they continue with this little game they’re playing, Cole will probably promote the general to his personal bodyguard, just so they could spend some more time together.  
“General! I need to speak with you.”  
Jay disbanded his soldiers quickly, striding confidently to meet with the prince.  
“Yes, your highness?”  
Cole smirked at the faux politeness. In private, Jay would call him anything but formal address, varying from “asshole” to “big guy”.  
“I wished to discuss something with you in my chambers. Come along now.”  
Jay followed the prince as he lead the way to his chambers, doing his best to keep up with a swift gait.  
“Walker, you really should work on your agility.”  
“I’m the fastest general in the kingdom sir. Just ask Kai.”  
“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

When alone in Cole’s chambers, Jay smiles.  
“So, my prince, what can I do for you.”  
Cole flopped onto his bed.  
“I’m bored.”  
“And what does the royal highness expect me to do about that? I’m no jester big guy.”  
“You sure? You certainly look funny.”  
“Thanks, I have a ‘royal prince fucks me regularly’ kind of glow I think.”  
Cole snorts, before covering Jay’s mouth. “Quiet you. But I did want to talk to you about that.”  
Jay tips his head.  
“I was wondering how you’d feel about a promotion?”  
“Because we’re screwing? No thanks, I’d rather be promoted on my own merit.”  
“If it was a personal bodyguard position?”  
“Depends. If I was the bodyguard to a prince with a stupid haircut and a ridiculously huge ego, maybe.”  
“Watch it. I can’t have my bodyguard making snippy comments about me.”  
“My humblest apologies sir.” Jay says sarcastically, before placing a firm hand on Cole’s shoulder. “But really, your highness, it would be an honour.”  
“Great. I need to discuss marriage plans with you.”  
Jay stepped back. “Wait, what the fuck? I’m not ready for that!”  
“No! I mean for when my father wants me to get marry. What do we do then?”  
Jay shrugs. “That’s ages away.”  
“Jay. I like you. I don’t want to be underprepared.”  
“It feels like you’re being overprepared.”  
Cole sighs. “Don’t blame me when I have to court some princess.”  
“We can go at it on the side. I can be your secret boy toy.”  
Cole rolls his eyes. General Walker was insufferable. But when around him, the prince was certainly far from bored.


	7. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet one

Jay was used to never having any attention. Used to be just next to the person in the spotlight, that one person who was kind of noticed but not really.  
And it was fine! Really. Really, really fine.  
Jay probably wouldn’t like being the centre of attention anyway. Too much pressure. Too many people.  
Which is why when Cole started focusing his attention on Jay, he writhed.  
It was weird, having someone focus on you. Jay felt self conscious of his mannerisms, his speech, his posture.  
And yet Cole’s eye never wavered.  
Cole has started treating him differently too. Making everyone be quiet so they didn’t talk over his ideas. Asking Jay for input above anyone else.  
It was weird.  
Jay wasn’t sure if he liked it.  
But the more it happened, the more Jay started to thrive, started to look forward to the way Cole’s eyes would sweep over him.  
He started paying attention to Cole in return.  
Cole liked his coffee with just a hint of sugar, he scratches his chin when he’s thinking, he chews his pen lids, he can never quite get that hair on the back of his head to lay down flat.  
And Cole has the most dazzling brown eyes, with lovely golden flecks, and a smile that makes Jay feel safe.  
Jay likes paying attention to Cole. And he likes it when it’s the other way round too.


	8. Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood

“My lovely Jay. You taste so good, you know that?”  
Cole was gnawing once again on Jay’s neck, lifting his head occasionally, to either compliment him or to inspect the bite marks.  
Jay loved being marked. A sign that he was all Cole’s. He belonged to Cole.  
And Cole loved biting him, so really it was a win win situation.  
Cole nipped Jay’s nape, rolling the skin in his mouth with his teeth. Jay moaned in response.  
“You liked being bitten Jay? You like it when I break your skin?”  
Jay squeaked. He loved it when Cole started talking dirty.  
“What if I never stopped? What if you were covered in bite marks, hickeys fucking everywhere. All over your body. You’d be mine. Everyone would know. Everyone would see those marks and they would know you’re mine. You wanna be mine Jay? Forever?”  
“Please Cole. Want that so bad.”  
Cole hummed in response, moving his mouth to Jay’s shoulder, piercing the skin with his teeth.  
Jay shuddered at the momentary pain, as Cole’s deft tongue cleaned up the tiny amount of blood.  
“You taste good Jay. Real fucking good.”  
“More...” Jay mumbles.  
He feels Cole’s smile against his skin, before another bite into his skin.  
Jay watches Cole run his tongue along the slight stream of blood, slow and steady.  
He can’t help but shiver as Cole moans, which only seems to spur the latter on.  
Abandoning Jay’s shoulder, Cole nibbles his way down the arm, making sure every inch of skin is reddened.  
Cole stops at Jay’s hand, pressing kisses to the palm and each finger, before working his way back up again, spending extra time in the spots where red marks had faded.  
Jay’s insides curled when Cole moved onto his chest, a quick nip to both his pecs before paying attention to Jay’s hips.  
“Nice big hips Jay.” He purred. “Love your hips.”  
Cole evidenced this with minutes upon minutes nibbling, leaving them when they were sufficiently sore.  
“Ass. Please.” Jay wanted to know how it would feel having Cole’s teeth clamped around his rear’s plump tissue, wanted to writhe as Cole marked him in every single crevice.  
Cole smirked, spreading Jay’s legs and holding them in the air, leaving Jay’s butt on full show.  
“Hold your legs up.” Cole ordered, and Jay was quick to oblige.  
Cole dipped his head down, tracing the curves of Jay’s ass with a finger, before attacking a soft area with an ever hungry jaw.  
“Ah!” Jay gripped his legs tighter, a spasm at the sudden bite nearly enough to drop them.  
Cole sucked, and nipped, and chewed, making Jay’s head spin and his body wriggled.  
To combat the now moving target, Cole clamped his hands to Jay’s pelvis, holding him still, with a grunt, before returning to his task.  
Jay screeched as Cole drew blood, tongue catching every tiny drip, trying desperately to wiggle, but Cole’s hands held him steady.  
It was hurting now.  
“Cole - I -”  
“You like that baby?”  
“N-no. Stop it.”  
Immediately, Cole drew back. “Did I hurt you?”  
Jay nodded, dropping his legs.  
“Fuck. I’m so sorry. I thought you were liking it.”  
“I was! I was. Promise. Just a little more sensitive than I thought.”  
Cole laid next to Jay, caressing his cheek.  
“Sorry. I’ll be more careful next time.”  
“That’s all I can ask for. I love you.”  
Cole smiles. “I love you too.”


	9. Blowjob

Cole pushes Jay up against the wall, caressing his cheek.  
“Hello.” He whispered. It’s been long, far too long, an eon since he’d touched Jay.  
“I’ve missed you.” Jay’s voice wobbles.  
“I’ve missed you too baby. So so much.” Cole presses a kiss to Jay’s lips, soft and tender.  
An undercover mission resulted in Cole being gone for three months, and it had been unbearable. Cole could tell just by looking that Jay had spent hours pining.  
“I’m here now.” Cole mumbled. “Here, and safe.”  
He interlocked their fingers, taking a moment to just concentrate on Jay’s heartbeat as they stayed wrapped in a tight embrace.  
“I haven’t had sex.” Jay sputtered.  
Cole raised a brow. “Huh?”  
“I know we’re not dating or anything. I know this is just - I dunno - I just felt like I’d be doing you a disservice.”  
Cole smiles into Jay’s neck, squeezing him that much tighter.  
“Is this you asking for some?”  
“No! I just needed you to know that’s how much I care about you.”  
“I care about you too.” Cole then hefted Jay up, spinning him round once before throwing him on the bed. “Which is why I’m gonna give you the best damn blowjob you’ve ever fucking had.”  
Jay grinned. “Oh yeah? Got a lot to live up to then.”  
Cole’s eyes rolled. “Whatever. I’m gonna blow em away.”  
Cole hooks his fingers down Jay’s waistband, pulling the slacks off, pressing small kisses to Jay’s body as he made his way down to the main attraction.  
“Hey there.” Cole addressed Jay’s twitching cock. “It’s been a while hasn’t it little guy?”  
“Little?” Jay snorted. “Far from it thank you very much.”  
Cole concedes quickly. “You’re right. I meant average.”  
Jay flushes, and looks away.  
“I’ve missed you.” Cole continues his breathy whispering to a hardening dick. “Missed having you in my mouth. Gonna make you cum so many times tonight.”  
Cole leans forward to smother the shaft with kisses, before looking up at Jay, who’s starstruck expression means everything.  
“I worship your cock dude.” Cole wants to make Jay laugh, and he does, and what a beautiful sound it is.  
Cole kissed the head of Jay’s cock before moving to caress the length with a dexterous tongue.  
Jay moans, and Cole can feel the dick hardening near his mouth.  
“Talk to me baby.” Cole mumbles, kissing Jay’s thighs and around his crotch. “Say something.”  
“Missed you. Missed this. Need your mouth around my dick so bad.”  
“More.”  
“Please Cole. Please. I’ll beg if I have to.”  
“Beg.”  
“Cole, I’ll do anything. Anything.” Jay pants. “I need this. Please.”  
“Anything?”  
“Yes, anything. Just, god, please, put my cock in your mouth.”  
“Admit you’re in love with me.”  
Jay flushes. “I’m not.”  
Cole leans back. “No bj then.”  
Jay grips Cole’s shoulder. “Please Cole. Please.”  
“Say it. All you gotta do.”  
“N-no!” Jay’s face burns. “I’ll suck you off in exchange?”  
Cole presses his lips to Jay’s neck, before staring him in the eyes.  
“Please Cole.”  
Cole moves back down, his face next to Jay’s crotch.  
Jay relaxes, only to tense up again after a few minutes pass, Cole not moving.  
“Why aren’t you..?”  
“I gave you my conditions.”  
Jay blinked. “Cole, listen, I care about you but I’m not in love with you.”  
Cole prodded Jay’s thigh. “Mm. Bullshit. You haven’t had sex for three months.”  
“Yeah! Because -”  
“Because you’re in love with me.”  
Jay went silent.  
“Say the words, and I’ll suck you off. I’ll kiss you, and I’ll say it back, and I will make you cum over and over tonight, and I’ll swallow every single drop. You want that?”  
Jay shivered, gripping the bedsheets.  
“I want that.”  
“Say it.”  
“I’m in love with you.” Jay stared at the wall, cheeks bright red.  
Cole smirks. “Good boy.”  
He goes to continue his work on Jay’s cock, but a the latter blocks him.  
“What?”  
Jay doesn’t look away from the wall, fidgeting, holding Cole’s head an inch away from the dick.  
“Jay?”  
“You, uh, said you’d say it back.”  
Cole raises a brow. “Yeah, I know. Later.”  
“Now. Please.”  
“You’re seriously stopping me from oral?”  
“Yes.”  
Cole studies Jay. “I love you.”  
“No. In love.”  
Cole snorts. “Really? I’m in love with you too.”  
Jay smiles a little shyly, removing his hand. “Cool.”  
“Cool.”  
Cole doesn’t know what to do now. They’d just confessed their love for each other, and now he was supposed to suck Jay’s dick?  
That didn’t seem right.  
“Uhh...”  
And then Jay kissed him, and they’re sprawled across the floor, and Cole cannot believe he’s in love with this idiot.  
“Are we just stopping now?”  
“No!” Jay is indignant. “Just taking a pause.”

Neither move from their entwined position for an age, Cole tangling his fingers in Jay’s hair, and Jay babbling in between kisses.  
“I’m gonna blow you now.” Cole yawns. He doesn’t want to leave it too late.  
“Here?”  
“Sure.”  
They both know they’re too lazy to get off the floor.  
Cole presses his face, once again, into Jay’s crotch, kisses to the shaft feeling more electrified this time, more special.  
When he puts his mouth around the head, it feels like new again, and he takes his time.  
Jay moans and writhes and at some point he starts laughing, which makes Cole chuckle as well, nearly choking on the dick which only makes them giggle harder.  
He tries to make sure that it lasts a while, more time to savour, but he can only do that for so long until Jay whispers that he’s about to cum, and then Cole is lapping up every single dribble.  
“Again?”  
But Jay shakes his head, opening his arms instead, and they stay lying on the floor for hours, holding each other tight.


	10. Celibacy

Jay felt weird about sex outside of marriage. Not that he was judgemental about it, god no! It just wasn’t for him. He wanted his first time to be special, sacred. With the person he would spend the rest of his life with.  
Which is why he’s told Cole he had to ‘think about it’ after being asked out. The look of disappointment had Jay guilty, but he knew that Cole liked sex. And good for him.  
Jay didn’t know how he would even begin to explain his feelings towards the matter.  
Oh, and the ninja all thought he’d lost his virginity at 18 due to a quick little lie made up on the spot when asked about it.  
So Cole thinks that Jay knows how sex feels and that he would be up for it, and Cole is very very wrong.  
But Jay likes Cole. Very, very much. And he’d be a fool to pass up this chance.  
So he agrees, quietly, to go on one date, and hopefully it will go okay.

It was going great. They’d kissed a couple times, and now Cole was leading Jay back to the dojo.  
“Join in my room?” He asked.  
Fuck!  
“Sure.” As long as Jay played it safe, he could maintain his facade and not lose his v card.  
Cole cups Jay’s cheek.  
“Good time?”  
“Very.”  
They kiss again, and Cole’s hand is trailing down to his thigh.  
Jay moves it up to his waist.  
The earth ninja doesn’t say anything, but he does track his fingers to Jay’s ass.  
Jay moves Cole’s hand, once again, to his waist.  
Cole pulls back, flushed. “Is there something wrong?”  
“No. Not at all.”  
Jay tries to act casual.  
“Oh. Okay. You could’ve just said you wanted to take it slow.”  
Ah! That’s it. Yes, that’s how Jay can get out of this, by wanting to take it slow.  
“If you don’t mind.”  
“Of course. Sorry.”  
And they kissed again.

Jay slinked down the stairs, ready to present his newest invention to Cole.  
Said boyfriend was whispering quietly to Kai, not noticing Jay’s presence on the staircase.  
“I haven’t had sex in six months Kai.” He groaned. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”  
“Dude, there’s taking it slow, and there’s straight up no interest. You haven’t talked to him about it?”  
“What am I supposed to say? ‘Sorry, I know you might not be ready, but I’m horny’? Don’t be stupid.”  
“He’s had six months. That’s plenty of time to get ready.”  
“He might just be - I dunno - scared? I’m telling you, every so often I try and make a move and he instantly shuts down. Something’s up.”  
“You sure he’s over Nya? Not just stringing you along?”  
“Jay wouldn’t do something like that.”  
“Well, I dunno. He could be.”  
“He’s not. I think it’s me. Maybe I’m too impatient? Or maybe I’m not hot enough? Oh my god, what if he’s not even attracted to me?” Cole sighed, flopping on the couch.  
“And I’m telling you, talk to him.” Kai shrugged. “That’s my advice. I’m sure the others would give you the same.”  
Jay quietly crept back upstairs. He had a conversation to prepare for.

“Jay, could we talk?” Sure enough, four hours and twelve minutes later, Cole entered his bedroom.  
“Mhm.” Jay didn’t look up, focused on his tinkering.  
“So, we’ve been dating for six months. I was wondering, uh, I know we’re taking it slow, but if we keep going at this rate, when do you think we’ll, yknow, go at it.”  
Jay inhaled a sharp breath.  
“Not that I’m rushing you! Take your time, and everything.”  
“I’m waiting til marriage.” Jay said bluntly.  
Cole blinked. “But, uh, you - 18?”  
“That was a lie.”  
“Oh...”  
“Does this,” Jay still didn’t look at Cole, “this doesn’t change anything. Right?”  
“No! No, of course not. I was just worried it was me. That’s all.”  
“No. Of course it’s not. You’re very handsome.” Jay glanced at him then. “I’d be more than happy to have sex with you. Just, not right now.”  
“Gotcha.” Cole sat next to Jay on the bed. “Could’ve told me.”  
“It’s kind of embarrassing.”  
“You shouldn’t feel like you have to hide anything from me baby.”  
“I - yeah. I know.”  
“I love you Jay.”  
“I love you too.”


	11. Chatroom

rockhard started a chat with sparky

rockhard: asl?

sparky: wow, not even a hello?

rockhard: hello

rockhard: asl?

sparky: alien super leg

rockhard: fine. how are you

sparky: was doin great until some horny bastard tried and failed to sext me

rockhard: LISTEN

rockhard: my bad

sparky: yeah, ur bad

sparky: i come to this chatroom and get harassed??? rude

rockhard: this chatroom is called Sext!Live

sparky: for all u know i could be 12

rockhard: ...

rockhard: are u?

sparky: no

sparky: 23

rockhard: listen ma’am, idk what you think this is but

sparky: im a dude

rockhard: dude, ur probs in the wrong place. this is a sext room for Ninjago. go find a wholesome chat for wherever ur from

sparky: i am from ninjago, actually

rockhard: so in other words, 23,m,Ninjago

sparky: OH U FUCKER

rockhard: ;)

sparky: honestly did u know what you were doing?

rockhard: im p smart when i try 

sparky: so ur asl? i deserve one in return

rockhard: 23,m,Ninjago

sparky: a likely story

rockhard: seriously!! want my insta to double check?

sparky: no thanks

sparky: got enough horny assholes on my timeline

rockhard: oh yeah?

sparky: yup

sparky: got this asshole friend who only posts pics of his muscles

sparky: like,,, no one asked

rockhard: ur friend sounds like a narcissist

sparky: yeah. shame im in love with him

rockhard: that why ur here? hookup to get over ur friend?

sparky: yeah. haven’t found anyone worthy yet

rockhard: what did you say ur name was?

sparky: call me sparky

rockhard: ugh fine

rockhard: sparky, u seem pretty cool, id love to take u out

rockhard: believe me, i will rock ur world

sparky: hmmmm

sparky: sure

sparky: we can speak more on twitter

sparky: my @ is bluejay

rockhard: wait what

sparky: ?

rockhard: JAY????

sparky: uhhh

rockhard: R U SERIOUS

sparky: ??

rockhard: i s2g do u just do everything i do?

sparky: expand?

rockhard: here’s a fucking hint

rockhard: @earthyboy420

sparky: shi t cOLE?

rockhard: ur in love with someone!!! give me the fucking deets

sparky: let’s see

sparky: narcissistic asshole with fab muscles who tries to hook up with guys on Sext!Live

rockhard: ...

rockhard: come to my room?


	12. Fat Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from a friend

Jay groaned as he tossed his now too-small jacket to the side. It had only been a couple of months since he’d gone up another size, and really? He’d outgrown them already?  
“Hey there butterball.” Cole slinked up behind him, grabbing a roll of chub.  
“Fuck off. You’re not exactly skinny.”  
Cole flushed. Their stuffing sessions, originally just for Jay, seemed to have extended their reach to the feeder, Cole’s body steadily softening at a similar speed to Jay’s growth.  
The move from incredibly fit ninja to stuffed fat slob had been a slow one, starting with Cole’s occasional treats and progressing to larger meals, stretched stomach and a generally bigger Jay.  
Arguably, there was no inch of him that wasn’t big. Wide ass that clung to whatever pants he managed to pull on, soft face with ever so slightly wobbly cheeks, and a continuously growing stomach that was never satiated.  
A stomach that currently had Cole fawning over it, dipping his fingers in and out, rippling dimpled skin, squeezing rolls between his fingers.  
In response, Jay jabbed Cole’s softer belly. “Thought the feeder was supposed to be in picture perfect shape?”  
“Thought the feedee was supposed to be much, much bigger.”  
Jay rolled his eyes. “Tell me you love me.”  
“I love you. More than you could ever know. I love your heavy body. Maybe one day,” Cole, still strong, lifted him bridal style, “one day, I might not be able to do this.”  
“You’d love that.”  
Cole purred. “I would. Just as much as you love my extra weight.”  
Jay tutted. “Dunno what you’re talking about.”  
“Please, I’ve felt you squish my stomach when we’re snuggling. I know a chubby chaser when I see one.”  
“Takes one to know one.”  
Cole grinned. “It does. May I-?”  
Jay allowed Cole to throw him ceremoniously onto the couch and then rub his face into Jay’s stomach.  
Jay smiled at the warmth, weaving his fingers to grasp at Cole’s thickest body, content.


	13. Chubby!Cole cont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ‘ouo’

It was late. Too late.  
Jay should be home by now.  
The assumption that the ninja might be out on a mission gave way to worse thoughts.  
What if Jay was cheating on him?  
Cole knew his weight was spiralling. Knew that if he kept it up, he’d just get heavier. And heavier.  
He was already out growing his newer XL clothes, surely Jay would snap at some point.  
Surely Jay deserves better. And he’d realise that soon, if he already hadn’t.  
Immediately, Cole turned to comfort food. A bar of chocolate. A packet of chips.  
It wasn’t helping, but what else could he do?

The door to their apartment opened a little while after Cole had gone to bed. He heard the familiar light footsteps, heard a small rustling in the kitchen, before Jay entered the bedroom.  
“Babe?”  
“You’re still awake? Jeez Cole, it’s 3am.”  
“I was worried about you.”  
Jay slipped into bed, wrapping his arms around Cole’s large body.  
“Sorry. The mission wasn’t supposed to take too long.”  
Cole relaxed. Of course Jay wasn’t cheating on him! He would never. He shifted, cupping Jay’s cheek with a thick hand. He could see his smile even in the dark, and Jay wriggled closer.  
“I love you so much.” The lightning ninja whispered, pressing a kiss to Cole’s lips. “I love you. And I’ve realised something.”  
“Yeah?” Cole swallowed. What if what he’d realised was bad?  
“I want you bigger.”  
“What?” The former earth ninja choked out a nervous laugh.  
“Please? I - you have no idea what you do to me. And the idea of you getting huge... bigger than this? Cole, it drives me crazy.”  
“Are you sure? I get so scared that you’re gonna realise that you deserve someone, yknow, skinnier.”  
“No. I only want you Cole.”  
Cole shifted. “Okay. Alright. I’ll get big for you.”  
“Only if you want to.”  
“I love you, and food, so I think this works out pretty well for me.”  
Jay snuggles against him, hands dipping into a squishy belly.  
“Good. You have never been hotter.”  
Cole smiled, kissing Jay’s forehead. He’d never been more in love.


	14. Stuffing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tranquil

‘You will give in to your deepest, darkest desires.’  
Cole had locked himself in his room after getting back to the monastery after his one on one fight with the shadow creature.  
Mainly because he was very, very afraid of the curse that had been yelled at him through dying gasps.  
He reckoned he knew full well what his most buried of desires was. And that wasn’t exactly... suitable, not for his line of work.  
Ninja typically couldn’t beat up enemies while being stuffed to the brim, could they?  
But oh god, the idea of being able to glut himself out, never without food again, maybe his cutie of a boyfriend helping him shovel it into his mouth to reach maximum satisfaction, it was too delicious to resist.  
But he had to! He had to.  
He must be strong. Resilient.  
“Cole? Honey, are you okay?”  
He tensed as Jay knocked on the door.  
“Yeah. I’m okay.”  
“You missed dinner. I brought you some leftovers.”  
At the thought of food, Cole’s heart thumped, and he could feel his stomach craving the sweet sweet sensation of being full.  
“I’m not hungry.” He lied.  
Jay snorts. “You’re always hungry.” He drops his voice. “You sure you’re alright? You’ve been in here since you came back from the mission. Did something happen?”  
Fuck. Jay always was good at figuring things out.  
“Babe? I’m coming in.”  
Cole started salivating the moment the bowl of spaghetti came into view. No, no, no. He had to exercise restraint.  
Jay sat down next to him, eyes sweeping over Cole’s hunched form.  
“Hey. You can tell me.” He squeezed Cole’s shoulder.  
“I think I’ve been cursed.”  
“Shit! With what? Do we need to get you checked out?”  
“Um... The monster just said that I was gonna give into my deepest darkest desire.”  
“Oh. That doesn’t sound too bad. Unless it’s like, murder or something. Is it murder?”  
“No.” Cole doesn’t look at him, focused on his own palms.  
“I’m not about you judge you baby. We can figure something out.”  
“I want to get stuffed. All the time.” At least, that’s what Jay would’ve heard if Cole hadn’t muffled himself.  
“Huh? You’re mumbling.”  
“Food.” Hopefully that would suffice.  
“What about it?”  
“I like to eat, Jay.”  
“Yeah. Doesn’t everyone?”  
“No but like... really really like to eat.”  
Jay paused, taking in Cole’s words. “Like, you’re into it? It turns you on?”  
Cole flushes. “Um-”  
“Ohh. Okay. Well, that’s fine. Right?”  
“Is it? I want - you promise you won’t tell anyone?”  
“I swear.”  
“I want to be, like, so full that I physically can’t eat anymore. That I can barely move. I want that all the time.”  
“Alright. Go for it. Blame it on the curse if anyone calls you out or something.”  
“What? Jay, you can’t be serious.”  
“Sure I am. If it’ll make you happy.”  
Cole blinked at him, opening his mouth to object, but Jay stuffed a forkful of spaghetti in there.  
The effect was immediate. Relaxing. Blissful.  
“Good stuff? Maybe I’ll have to ask Zane to give me cooking lessons.”  
Cole nodded, taking the bowl from his boyfriend.  
“Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.” Jay threw himself on Cole’s bed, beginning to babble about the catastrophic failure of his latest invention.

Cole didn’t pig out, not yet, not until he could be entirely sure Jay had no qualms. He ate a little more than usual, but balanced it out with vigorous exercise. Jay would glance at him every evening, as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t quite get the words out.  
It was getting irritating.  
“You know if you have something to tell me you should just do it, right?”  
Jay flushed. “I - alright. Fine. Is the curse just gone, or what?”  
“No. I’m just making sure I stay in line.”  
“Why? I though you said you wanted to, yknow,” Jay mimed eating.  
“I mean, yeah, it would be nice. But I should just try and resist the temptation.”  
“Hmm.” The lightning ninja eyed him.  
“What?”  
“What if - this is hypothetical - what if you did get stuffed though. Because I wanted you to. Hypothetically.”  
Cole stared at him. “I’d do anything for you. If that’s what you want, I’ll do it.”  
“And you want to.”  
“Yes. I do. And I guess if you hypothetically want me to, then there’s no real problem. Aside from ninja stuff.”  
Jay smirks. “My priority right now is ninja stuff, if by that you mean stuffing a ninja until he’s all rounded out.”  
“Where the fuck has this come from?”  
“Research has opened my eyes to a lot of possibilities.”  
“Jay, I don’t know what that means.”  
Cole only gets a wink in response, confusing him further.

He entered their bedroom the following night to see a pile of candy, chocolate and all kinds of other sweet treats on the bed.  
“Uh-?”  
“I’ve ordered a large pizza too.” Jay swept into the room from behind him, kissing his cheek.  
“To share, right?”  
“I’ll have a slice or two, sure.”  
“Right. Right. Okay.” Cole locks the door. He doesn’t want anyone walking in on this. “You expect me to eat all of it?”  
“I expect you to eat as much as you want.”  
“Can we at least wait for the pizza to get here? Before we start?”  
“Whatever you wanna do babe.” Jay threw himself on the mattress, beckoning Cole to join him.  
“You promise you want mind? If I do this?” He gestures at the confectionary.  
“Cole. Honey. Of course not. Live a little, you know?”  
The earth ninja couldn’t help himself from popping a handful of sweets into his mouth, picking at the pile as Jay cuddled into him.

“Dude!” Kai rapped on the door. “Pizza’s here.”  
Jay inched the door open, concealing Cole’s eating.  
“Thanks. I owe you anything for the tip?”  
“Yeah, 10 bucks.”  
“Cool. Will get that to you ASAP.” Jay tried to close the door.  
“You guys are seriously having a whole pizza to yourself?”  
“So?”  
“Sharing is caring dipshit.”  
Jay shrugged, closing the door in Kai’s face.  
Cole grunted, already slightly gorged due to his inability to deny the temptation that was a menagerie of candy.  
“Hope you’re not too full.” Jay opened up the box, placing it on Cole’s lap, taking a slice for himself.  
Cole eyed it up, before grabbing two slices and sandwiching them together, groaning with pleasure as they made their way down his gut.  
“Getting pretty stiff.” Jay prodded Cole’s stomach, but also brushed a hardening cock, the double entendre hanging in the air.  
“Mhm.” Cole’s voice was muffled by his mouthful.

Cole slowed down. What had once been speedy shovelling of food into his gob had ground to a halt, moans and groans distracting him.  
So Jay did the reasonable thing, which was of course taking over the job of stuffing. He straddled himself around Cole’s now-globed stomach, and pushed a slice of pizza to his lips. Cole opened up immediately, taking delight in slow chews, another throaty call as Jay rubbed a sore stomach.  
They continued until the pizza was gone, tossing aside the remaining candy for now, as Jay took the time to reward Cole the best he knew how; sweet sweet love making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was alright!


	15. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology

It’s been brought to my attention by an anonymous user that some oneshots in this fic which were requested by a friend (specifically, the two mpreg ones, which have been deleted) have come across as transphobic. This was never my intention, and I was unaware that writing something for one of my friends kinks could have such abhorrent connotations. After some research and reading, I have made the decision that the oneshots should be deleted, as I would never in a million years want to cause harm and hurt in a world already so rampant with bigotry. I am deeply sorry if these oneshots upset you, and you have every right to be angry/sad/uncomfortable.  
I’m glad this was brought to my attention, as it is my firm belief that everyone should be able to enjoy a fanfiction about something they enjoy, so I implore you to please inform me if any of my work makes you feel bad in any way, shape or form. 

I have blocked said friend that I wrote the requests for, in part because they had access to my personal instagram account, which made me incredibly uncomfortable, and also because I wasn’t exactly pleased with the number of requests they were giving me, and I see now that that was probably a wise decision, if their kinks are harmful to an entire community.  
I’m taking a step back from writing to evaluate my position on doing requests, especially if I’m not particularly well versed in the implications that some kinks come with.  
Please don’t hesitate to add your thoughts or questions in the comments. If any other of my works has had any negative effect on you, do tell me. I strive to improve myself, and being someone who contributes, even without intention, to transphobia in anyone is awful, and I’m going to work on that.  
Feedback is greatly appreciated. Is there anything else I need to address? I’m not really sure, so I’d love it if you could help me.

Stay safe  
\- Ultimately_Vibing


	16. Black Lives Matter

Hi, this isn’t a oneshot or anything I just really want to call attention to everything that’s going on RE: the protests and systematic racism.  
I’m providing a google doc that haslinks to petitions, donating and educational resources, as well as one containing a massive collection of black history information.  
I understand that some people can’t donate, and of course that’s absolutely fine! However, I urge you to watch Zoe Amira’s BLM video, without skipping ads, as all revenue goes towards a variety of charities.  
I know this isn’t what ao3 is for, and I’m really sorry if you’ve come here to escape from reality, it just didn’t sit right with me to not say anything. I’m a minor with no income, so spreading awareness and raising attention is a large part of all I’m able to do.

Copy and paste the links into your browser search bar!

https://l.instagram.com/?u=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fdocument%2Fd%2F12q9DfEn185se87KOJXXEu1XP-pFLw5QS0O0qSBSn6pI%2Fmobilebasic&e=ATMEKwWDLFLMFpgMLn1EVds-ZzlVBzjX9hx1OqrMXnMHLcl8UjuYn7lsVoGQ-0oOcHrNxIaDZWwme_sWeNgU9O8&s=1

https://drive.google.com/drive/mobile/folders/0Bz011IF2Pu9TUWIxVWxybGJ1Ync

Please stay safe. Feel free to comment if you want to talk about anything, I’m here for you.  
\- Ultimately_Vibing


End file.
